


gotta feel for my automobile

by divorceadvocate



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bondage, Car Sex, HE JUST FUCKS THE RUBY7 OKAY ADJAHGFJSDSD, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY BUT ITS JUST GROSSSFDSHGFSDSD, I WROTE THIS AS A JOKE IM NOT A CARFUCKER, LISTEN HE, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Penetration, Trans Male Character, i.... dont have an excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divorceadvocate/pseuds/divorceadvocate
Summary: Juno chuckled. “You talk about that damn car like you’re in love with it.”Nureyev thought about that over the next few days. He wasn’t in love with the Ruby7, that was ridiculous. He just admired her for her abilities, her speed, her mysterious tech, her deep emerald color, her legendary status, the smooth material of her seats...Anyways. It wasn’t love that made his heart race a little when Jet told Nureyev to take the Ruby7 out for a supply run. Because that would be ridiculous.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Ruby 7
Comments: 23
Kudos: 39





	gotta feel for my automobile

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO HDFJ,GKGLDSJHFKSEYHEVSFJKDSHGUKERGHEBWHJFKLQJF
> 
> YES I WROTE SMUT ABT NUREYEV FUCKING A CAR. ITS RLLY AWFUL.
> 
> NUREYEV IS TRANS IN THIS FIC, AND I USE MASC CODED LANGUAGE FOR HIS GENITALS AND HE GETS PENETRATED. IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE (BUT SOMEHOW THE CAR FUCKING DOESNT??) ID ADVISE SKIPPING THIS ONE
> 
> UHHH FUCKING ENJOY I GUESS??? GOD

The Carte Blanche was an unfamiliar place to Peter Nureyev. Being a part of a group and staying in one place with them for longer than a night or so made Nureyev feel like he was losing control. It was as if he were constantly falling and couldn’t find anything to catch himself. Juno was there, and even Juno, as good and wonderful as he was, was also unfamiliar. He loved him, loved this new Juno that was free with his affection and didn’t bite when you got too close. But that wasn’t the Juno he was used to, and sometimes he felt untethered even when he laid next to him in bed. 

The only thing in the whole ship he truly felt comfortable around was the Ruby7. ‘Thing’ was a generous term. Nureyev knew Ruby was more than a  _ thing, _ more than a mere car. She was smart, agile, funny, even. Her chirps displayed a personality, independent thinking. She was a legend, and she, when he was inside of her, was a partner. 

But Jet wouldn’t fucking allow him anywhere near the Ruby7.

He’d lamented about this to Juno one night, sprawled across his lap like a dying Victorian lady, as Juno ran his hands through Nureyev’s hair. 

“He’s keeping us apart! It’s not as if he  _ owns _ her, she can’t be owned! How hard would it be to let me take her for a spin, hm? Or at least sit behind the wheel?”

Juno chuckled. “You talk about that damn car like you’re in love with it.”

Nureyev thought about that over the next few days. He wasn’t  _ in love _ with the Ruby7, that was ridiculous. He just admired her for her abilities, her speed, her mysterious tech, her deep emerald color, her legendary status, the smooth material of her seats...

Anyways. It wasn’t love that made his heart race a little when Jet told Nureyev to take the Ruby7 out for a supply run. Because that would be ridiculous. 

The crew had landed on a small planet just outside Neptune, more of a pit stop than anything else. Nureyev wasn’t sure what anyone else’s jobs were, seeing as he had zoned out during their last family meeting, but he knew that they had far more important responsibilities than he did. 

He’d tried to not seem too eager to leave for the garage, kissing Juno swiftly on the cheek and bidding the rest of the crew a platonic farewell. He casually walked towards where the Ruby7 was stored. Once he was out of sight, he broke into a jog. 

The door to the garage opened with little to no fanfare, but Nureyev swore he heard a choir of angels singing when he laid eyes upon the Ruby7. She’d just been waxed the other day, and her paint gleamed in the light. He licked his lips and walked slowly towards her, running the pads of his fingers across the roof. 

“Hello, honey. Long time, no see. I’ll be taking you for a drive today. Are you just as excited as I am?” The Ruby7’s lights flashed, and she made a delighted chirping sound. He grinned, the sharp points of his canines poking out from behind his lips. 

“Excellent. Then let’s go before Mr. Siquliak changes his mind, hm?” He opened the driver’s side door and slid inside the car, settling into the soft, smooth faux-leather seats with a hum. Nureyev twirled the keyring a few times around his finger before inserting it into the ignition. The engine roared to life, and he sped out of the garage like a bat out of hell. 

They drove together down the sprawling road towards the downtown area. Nureyev couldn’t stop smiling- he’d never felt more  _ free.  _ He moved his hand to roll down the window, but Ruby was one step ahead of him, and the window quickly rolled down all the way. The wind whipped through his hair, completing the fantasy. His arm hung out the open window and he relaxed in his seat, caressing a thumb over the steering wheel in a silent thank you. The quiet whirring told Nureyev that she had gotten the message. 

They made it downtown far too quickly for Nureyev’s taste. He found a secluded area far from any prying eyes or hands, a parking garage that looked like it had been abandoned years before. He parked her behind a fallen cement pillar,then took the keys out of the ignition and pocketed them. 

“I’ll be quick,” Nureyev promised, kissing his fingers and then pressing them to the dashboard. Ruby made a sad beeping noise, and he smiled fondly as he got out. “Oh, don’t fret, now.” He shut the door, but then tilted his head at her, his voice dropping to a lower volume as he ran a hand down the hood. “Listen, be a good girl and stay right here, and when I get back, we can go for the ride of our lives. How does that sound?” 

She didn’t seem to react at all to that, but Nureyev knew she had heard him. She was simply pouting. He laughed lightly, and stood up straight. 

“I’ll be back soon. Promise.”

And he  _ was _ back soon. It was probably the sloppiest shopping trip he’d ever been on. He threw items haphazardly into his carts and didn’t even bother to use the coupons he’d clipped in preparation for the trip. He wanted to be behind that wheel as soon as possible, wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline as he sped down the highway. Nureyev threw random amounts of creds at cashiers and speed walked from store to store, trying to get through the long, long list as fast as possible. How could Rita even possibly eat this many salmon chips?

Nureyev was walking back to the parking garage maybe an hour later, arms laden with bags and nearly dropping the contents of them in his rush. He felt a rush of relief when he saw the spoiler of the Ruby7 peeking out from behind the pillar. 

“Hello, darling,” he called out when he was maybe 10 feet away. Her lights flashed on and off and he grinned. “Would you mind popping the trunk for me?” She obeyed, quick as anything, the trunk opening and allowing Nureyev to dump the bags inside of her. He was perhaps less careful with them than he should be, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a damn when the thrill of the smoothest, fastest ride he would ever have was at his fingertips. 

He slid back into the driver’s seat, sighing as he caressed the wheel. Ruby chirped excitedly, and when he put the keys in the ignition, the entire car thrummed around him. 

“Now, dear,” he started, leaning back in his seat. “I’ll let you take the metaphorical wheel on this one. We can go wherever you like. Big open plain? Long road? Busy street? It’s up to you.” The Ruby7 was quiet for a long minute. Nureyev wasn’t concerned though, he simply waited for her to make up her mind. It was a big decision for a car that had been controlled by others most of her existence, he understood that. 

Suddenly, the keys fell out of the ignition and onto the floor beside his feet. Nureyev frowned, leaning down to pick them up. 

“I think you dropped something,” he said, and then Ruby warbled, something questioning and shy. His brow furrowed. 

“Do you... want to stay here? Parked?” She made two beeping sounds, a confirmation. Nureyev shook his head, running a comforting hand over the dashboard. “Whatever for, Ruby? What could you possibly want to do with me, alone, in a parking garage?”

And then the Ruby7... wolf-whistled?

Nureyev stopped cold in his tracks. No, that was... she couldn’t possibly mean  _ that,  _ could she? Did cars even feel sexual attraction? Besides, how would he even begin to do something like this with a  _ car? _

As soon as he had the thought, several ideas popped into his mind. Positions, ways to use the vast expanse of Ruby’s technology, and he felt a rush of heat between his legs. His head spun a little. 

No! No. He wasn’t going to do illicit things with a  _ car.  _ Jet would kill him, after all. And... and... 

As he struggled for more reasons that he shouldn’t satisfy his growing craving, the Ruby7's engine revved softly underneath him, almost like a purr. He drew in a shaking breath, and traced a finger around the rim of the cupholder. 

“What did you... have in mind?” he asked hesitantly, not sure what kind of answer he would get, but awaiting it eagerly nonetheless. 

There was a moment of silence, of anticipation that hung in the air, heavy enough to make it hard to breathe. And then, quick as a whip, the seat belt that Nureyev usually forgoed swung across his body and clicked into place. The belt tightened, pinning his arms against the back of the seat. He tried to shift in his seat, eyes growing wide, but he was not budging and Ruby was not letting him go. His heart beat frantically within him, and for a wild moment he was convinced that Ruby was trying to actually kill him. 

And then,  _ oh.  _ The seat started vibrating underneath him. 

Nureyev gasped. The vibrations were strong, more powerful than the most valued toys on the market, and they ran through his thighs down to his feet, up to his chest. His hips tilted, acting without thinking, trying to grind into the seat. 

“ _ Ruby,” _ he said, his voice strained. “Oh, that’s-  _ oh-” _ He found the right angle so that he could rub his cock against the buzzing leather, and threw his head back in bliss. The vibrations overpowered every other sense, every other thought. His entire body trembled with it. 

The Ruby7 whistled, the sound upturned into a question at the end.  _ Is this okay? _ she seemed to ask. 

“Yes,” he said with no hesitation. “God,  _ yes _ . _ ”  _ Nureyev spread his legs and tried to get as much contact between himself and the seat as he could with his pants still in the way, straining against the seat belt that only seemed to grow tighter against him. He grinded against Ruby, finding a rhythm. There was something illicit and dirty about letting a car dominate him, in a semi-public place, no less, and it only made Nureyev more wet than he already was. 

The vibrations were fast, overwhelming, and they made Nureyev almost dizzy. But then, suddenly, the pace changed. Instead of a relentless buzzing, the vibrations started pulsing. It was a maddening pattern; the vibrations too short, the pauses in between too long. She was  _ teasing  _ him. 

“Ruby,” Nureyev whined during one of the pauses. It couldn’t have been longer than a few moments, but it felt like years. “You’re going to kill me, my dear.” She made a smug little whistling noise, one that told Nureyev that that was her goal. And before he could even begin to respond to that, the vibrations started again and he was twitching and moaning where he was trapped in his seat. It was embarrassing how quickly he became close. His release was  _ just _ there after only a few minutes. 

He dug his nails into the armrests of the seat, and let out a cry from deep inside his chest. “ _ Ruby, _ I’m close, I’m-” And then, the vibrations stopped. He let out a ragged gasp, throwing his head back as his body thrashed, desperate for friction but finding none. 

“You’re too smart for your own good,” he whispered, spreading his trembling legs and twitching where he sat. The car made a sound that almost resembled a laugh, a collection of beeps and chirps that were almost endearing had she not been denying him his finish. Then, there was silence. No noises, no vibrations, nothing. Just Nureyev trying to catch his breath, which was pretty hard to do considering the seatbelt was digging into his chest. 

“That’s it, then? You’re just going to leave me here, wanting?” Nureyev said, looking around the car as if there was some part of the machinery or the upholstery that held the answer to his question. As he suspected, she didn’t answer him. 

“Or...” He sighed, letting his head fall back and hit the headrest. “Or are you going to make me beg? Is that what this is?” The silence was answer enough. He swallowed, hard, and closed his eyes, trying to decide if he had enough dignity to refuse to beg, to end this. But he didn’t want to end this, not really. As weird as it felt to admit it, he  _ wanted  _ her. Every inch of her, all of her metal and wires and chrome. The slick that soaked through his underwear was nothing if evidence of that. 

“Come on,” Nureyev said, trying to lean forward but being snapped back against the seat. “Ruby, please. Can you continue? Please?” Nothing. He huffed, twisting a little in his bonds. “Usually, I’m the one that makes  _ other  _ people beg, I’m not all that accustomed to being the one begging.” He listened for any indication that she was listening to him. There was none. 

“Ruby, come now, you can’t expect me to-” Without any warning, the vibrations started again, mid-sentence. He gasped, the sound torn out of his throat violently. “ _ OH!” _ he said, no,  _ yelled, _ his hips grinding down once more against the seat, bliss overtaking him for one sweet, glorious moment before-

The vibrations stopped again. Nureyev let out a sob, pulling against his restraints until they left red, angry marks on his skin. 

“Oh, God, Ruby, please, _ please,  _ let me come,” Nureyev whimpered, his former resolve somehow nowhere to be found. “I’ll- I’ll be good for you, I will, I’ll-  _ hngh- _ I’ll give you an oil change when we return, the best oil change you’ve ever had, my darling, please let me come-” 

The vibrations started again. This time, they were slow, steady, almost weak. But they were there, so Nureyev let out a keening moan and thanked her, his words coming in a slurred mess. He rolled his hips against his seat once more, setting a rhythm that made his knees tremble and his chest stutter and stop as he tried to breathe normally. 

Nureyev let his head fall forward, his hair coming out of his hairstyle and cascading into his face. If he had been any more coherent or any less tied up, he would’ve moved it out of his eyes. But at that moment, he didn’t care what he looked like. In fact, he almost preferred it this way. He knew he looked like a wreck.

His cock twitched with each thrust, his face flushed and hot. His mouth hung open, letting out occasional moans and whimpers when he would rub against Ruby  _ just right _ . It was maddening, but it wasn’t enough. 

“Ruby, darling, love,” he gasped. “I need more. Can you give me more? Please?” Ruby made a low whistling noise, then she did the most marvelous thing. The Ruby7 revved her engines. It made the entire car shake with the force of it. His mouth went dry at the sensation of it against his cock, somehow more powerful than just the vibrations. 

“ _ Yes,  _ yes, yes, more of that, please, Ruby, please-” Nureyev pleaded, the words falling unbidden from his lips. “You’re so good, that’s so good, more,  _ more!” _ Ruby whistled at him once more before revving the engine again, and then  _ not stopping.  _ The tires squealed a little underneath Nureyev, but he couldn’t care less about the state of the tires when he felt  _ this good. _ It went from being not enough to too much all at once, and then Nureyev was coming, hard, crying out and spasming as pleasure rolled over him in waves, wiping every thought from his head. 

“ _ Ruby! Oh- _ oh-  _ fuck-”  _ His cries were shamelessly louder than the engine was. Each breath he took came out in a little half-whine as he shook from head-to-toe. Nureyev’s mind was spinning with pleasure, so much that he felt dizzy. “Oh, oh,  _ ah, _ Ruby...” 

His mouth hung open as he panted, trying to recover from the force of his orgasm. He could feel his slick soaking all the way through to his pants now, making everything sticky and wet. Ruby kept revving her engines throughout his release, but-

“That’s enough, darling, I already- I-  _ ah- AH-”  _

But she wasn’t stopping. She kept going, the speed of the vibrations growing steadily faster and more intense. Maybe this  _ was  _ a convoluted plot to murder him, Nureyev thought. It bordered on painful, his body overstimulated and twitching as he tried to regain a semblance of control over himself. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop her, or say no, because the pleasure was far more prominent than the pain. He approached his release even quicker this time, his body tense and wound up so tight he thought he might snap in half.

Nureyev arched his back against the seatbelts that restrained him as he came  _ again,  _ clawing at the armrests as tears pricked behind his eyes and then rolled down his cheeks. He sobbed openly, pleasure wracking his frame and making him quake dangerously. 

“Oh, my god,” he gasped. “You can’t keep going, I need to recover, I need to-” Before he could continue, the vibrations switched off. And then the seatbelt released him, snaking back behind the seat once more. He was free. 

Nureyev rubbed at the spots on his skin where the belts had dug especially hard into him. “You-... I didn’t know you felt that way,” he said, still trying to breathe normally. The Ruby7 whistled flirtatiously at him, and Nureyev let out a huff of laughter. 

“Yes, I suppose I’m just _ that _ devastatingly handsome,” Nureyev teased, running a hand over the steering wheel once more. “Oh, I did miss touching you, though. You have such lovely texture, all over. You’re a marvel of technology, so pretty and so talented, all of that power just underneath my fingertips.” The car shook a little around Nureyev, and he smirked. 

His voice got low as he leaned forward, fingers dancing around the wheel, his other hand idly twisting different knobs and such on the dash. “Oh, do you like that?” he asked. “Do you like me talking to you like this? Telling you how amazing you are for me?” The headlights flashed twice, and he chuckled. 

“You treated me so well, Ruby dear. I don’t think I’ve finished that fast in years, but...” Nureyev’s slender fingers traced along the edges of a port, something for charging comms, he supposed. “...I want to make  _ you _ feel good. How may I do that for you, my wonderful little machine? What would make you feel even half as good as I feel?”

Almost immediately, the cupholder popped out a little from where it lay between the driver and passenger seats. His hand brushed against the perimeter of the plastic circle, and the car shook once more around him. 

  
“Is this what you want, my dear?” The headlights flashed twice once more, a clear  _ yes. _ He dipped his fingers inside of the cupholder, dragging them slowly towards the bottom, and bit his lip at the whirring noises Ruby made in response. 

He continued sliding his hand in and out of the cylinder, taking the time to run his nails across the grooves and lines inside. Ruby was vocal, he quickly learned. As he touched her, she made all sorts of beautiful noises, her lights flashing nearly the entire time. It was like a symphony, one he could listen to all day. 

Nureyev undid the top button on his pants, sliding them down to his thighs. His other hand dipped beneath his underwear and he touched himself for the first time. He was still sensitive, gasping a little as he brushed over his cock, but how could he not touch himself when she sounded so sweet for him? 

“I wonder how many other drivers have put their drinks in this cup holder,” he said, tilting his head back against the headrest as both of his hands worked, one stroking Ruby and the other stroking his own cock. “Putting their coffees and teas and such inside of you... they had no idea how much you would enjoy this. No idea how much you got off on being filled up and stuffed full. You little slut.”

The Ruby7 trembled, and Nureyev trembled with her as he swept a finger between his folds. He was soaking wet, dripping onto the seats, and likely making a mess. His hand spread inside of the cupholder, and Nureyev saw the Ruby7 do something that he doubted any other driver had seen before. 

She seemed to lose all control over her functions. All of her lights came on at once, flickering for a few moments before illuminating the entire car and parking garage. Then the hood popped open, obscuring her window. Ruby let out a high pitched whistle, and then the car alarm went off, beeping loudly and echoing around them. It was the most beautiful thing Nureyev had ever seen, and he was enraptured by every second of it. To see a creation perceived to be mechanical and emotionless experience such pure bliss, such loss of control... it was  _ hot. _

At the same time, Nureyev was falling over the edge again. It took him by surprise, crying out from overstimulation and pleasure. His legs snapped shut around his hand but he still kept working,rubbing desperately at his cock, his hips canting into his hand. His other hand gripped the steering wheel, squeezing so hard his knuckles turned white. 

Slowly, Ruby recovered. The car alarm was the first thing to stop, the sudden silence leaving Nureyev’s ears ringing. Then the lights dimmed, slowly, and the hood lowered and clicked back into place. 

He’d come three times already, but something about this marvel of invention made him weak in the knees, made him want more than he could take. Nureyev whimpered, a pathetic and longing thing. 

“Ruby,” he panted. “I want you inside of me. Can you figure out a way to make that happen? My darling, genius girl?” Before he could even finish his sentence, the gearshift next to his hand shifted. Nureyev smiled and kicked his pants the rest of the way down. 

“You’re so intelligent, so versatile...” he murmured, straddling the space between the two front seats, positioning himself over the gear shift. He didn’t have any lube, which seemed like an obvious choice a few hours earlier, but now he was kicking himself. Nureyev licked his hand, stroking the gear shift until his hand glided over it smoothly. His slick dripped down onto it as well, and it made him laugh breathlessly. 

“You’ve got me so wound up,” he whispered, bracing one hand on the dashboard. “How could you not? You’re perfect, elegant, you’re so-  _ ah!” _ Nureyev lowered himself down onto the gear shift, crying out as it penetrated him. He whined, sinking slowly down onto her. Ruby was staying perfectly still and silent for him as he bottomed out and adjusted. The stretch was delicious, the length almost too much for him but he took it anyway. He wanted to feel good, yes, but he also wanted to make Ruby feel good. He wanted to treat her like the marvel she was.

“Oh,  _ fuck, _ ” he gasped once she was fully inside of him. “You feel so exquisite, so perfect.  _ Oh.” _ Nureyev started moving, slowly at first, his thighs aching with the effort as he shifted up and down on the gear shift. He felt truly  _ connected  _ to the Ruby7 for the first time, more so than he ever did when he was simply behind the wheel. At this moment, they were one, and it was intoxicating. 

One of the Ruby7’s many, many features was her hydraulic system. Nureyev didn’t find himself thinking about it often, but he suddenly remembered it as it kicked into gear just then. As he moved down, the car lifted up off of the ground to meet Nureyev halfway, hitting a spot inside of him that made him see stars. He cried out, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the dashboard. 

“ _ Oh, do that again,” _ he pleaded, his movements becoming faster. Ruby chirped at him to let him know that she was going to do just that, and suddenly the car was bouncing up and down, meeting Nureyev on each thrust upwards into him. He felt like he was drowning in the sensation, fully submerged, gasping for breath. His mouth hung open as he rode her, the only sounds in the car being his desperate moans, the creaking of the tires, and the smack of skin on metal and plastic. Nureyev was so used to giving pleasure, it was absolutely heavenly to be on the receiving end. 

His hips were losing the rhythm he had set as he grew closer. But it didn’t matter much, as the whole car was doing the work for him, making his entire body bounce with each thrust. All he could do was kneel as Ruby slammed the gear shift into him over and over, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Nureyev’s body grew more and more tense, his cock pulsing and his knees becoming weaker. His hand slipped down the steamy window as he, in his dazed mind, tried to grab onto it for support. It left a print in the fog where his hand was, damning evidence of their activities.

“ _ I’m so close, angel, I’m- I’m-!” _ His orgasm bowled over him like a freight train (though a freight train could never compare to what the Ruby7 had to offer). He threw his head back and  _ screamed,  _ his entire frame quaking and spasming for the fourth time. He didn’t even think that was  _ possible _ anymore, but here he was, lost in the euphoria of his release. 

Nureyev slipped off of Ruby when it all became too much, and collapsed in the passenger seat, his legs spread and his head resting against the side window. He grasped at the handle above said window, stroking his thumb across it in a reassuring gesture as the bouncing slowed to a stop. He took in these deep, heaving breaths and closed his eyes, trying to come back to earth. 

“You’re absolutely incredible,” he whispered. “But I’m afraid that we have to return to the ship, or else the rest of the crew will become very suspicious.” Ruby whistled sadly, and Nureyev laughed, sitting up and retrieving his pants from where he had discarded them. 

“Dear, I think if you try to make me orgasm for a fifth time, I might perish.” He glanced behind him for a moment, and noticed that, in the midst of their passion, the Ruby7’s trunk had popped open. He frowned. 

“Hold on for just a moment, I’m going to make sure nothing fell out,” he said, making himself half-way decent before slipping out of the car (ignoring the wet mess in his pants and the way his legs felt like jelly). Nureyev made his way around the back, and was relieved to see that none of the supplies had fallen out or broken. He shut the trunk of the car, then paused. 

He was standing in a puddle of oil-slick. It still dripped from Ruby’s exhaust pipe, shiny and gleaming a beautiful rainbow color in the dim lights of the garage. The bottoms of his shoes were coated in it. 

“When did this happen?” he purred, leaning down and circling his hand around the opening of the exhaust pipe. “You’re such a messy girl... I bet that you would love it if I cleaned you up, hm?” The Ruby7 jerked violently, and he smiled, straightening up. Slender fingers plucked a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and wiped the oil from his hand. 

“Some other time,” Nureyev said, a filthy promise. He could hardly wait, and judging from the way Ruby’s lights started flickering and flashing again, neither could she. 

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE THIS, TOO

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jet Kills Peter Nureyev ASMR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157692) by [muppreg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppreg/pseuds/muppreg)




End file.
